


look up into the stars (and you're gone)

by shua_biased (taeiliebby)



Series: 우린 서롤 잃어버리지 않길 (my missing puzzle piece) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: & two (2) gay yearning, Cloud Watching, Harold They're Gay Harold, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I was just too lazy to say 'they're in the 40s' and be accurate to the timeframe, Internalized Homophobia, It's Nonspecific War TM, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu are Best Friends, Jeon Wonwoo-centric, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Picnics, Pre-War, Sunsets, inspired by a 40 second audio clip, not specifically mentioned they're in the 1940s but in they're in the 1940s, of an edited version of married life from Up, the war is like lowkey meant to be WW2 but also it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeiliebby/pseuds/shua_biased
Summary: and if they kissed under the starfall, none would be the wiser.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: 우린 서롤 잃어버리지 않길 (my missing puzzle piece) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093385
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	look up into the stars (and you're gone)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of making an edit with a specific audio, getting that audio stuck in my head, then dissociating while my brain comes up with how that audio makes me feel. apparently brain said "bittersweet, like seeing someone you love, but it's for the last time before they're off to war" and then uh this was created. 
> 
> This is my very first SVT fic!! I recently started stanning due to a friend's persistance (hey emily fuck you) and i honestly love them so much. Originally i was gonna write a Seungcheol pov/jeongcheol fic,,, and that's still in the works,,, but uh when inspiration hits she hits so here we go very first seventeen fic and it's a fucking meanie fic. oh well.
> 
> Will this have typos? Yeah probably because I'm like kinda illiterate 
> 
> uh yeah anyways please enjoy and if you wanna see my equally as shitty NCT works they're under @taeiliebby
> 
> Oh also I made Wonwoo probably very ooc but I'm also very new to writing for these idols so uh i wanted to do a series of stories centric to every member specifically to get better at writing them so uh yeah there's that

[Audio to Fit Ambience](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0PU1YdY3JE)

It was a sunny March afternoon. The wind was blowing three degrees north, perfect for keeping those in the park cool. A certain tree, one in the far left corner away from the others, the one with the blue ribbon - his favorite color, of course - tied around its trunk with pride, rustled in excitement. Quivered with anticipation as it saw its most frequent visitors together, picnic basket in the taller’s hand.

Mingyu had known Wonwoo most of his life. They grew up in the same neighborhood, went to school together, played baseball together. They were buddies, pals, best friends - if you were feeling sentimental. They were attached at the hip, as their mothers would say.

They even went to the same college together. That college sat near the park they would frequent, one with a specific tree they would rest at and have lunch together and watch the clouds, taking some time to themselves without the worry of university, preferring the company of each other.

Wonwoo was the one who suggested the tree. It had the right amount of shade and sun, and the wind always blew softly on it. It had the best access to the clouds, no extra trees blocking the way. It was Mingyu who had suggested they tie a ribbon on it so they would always know which would be ‘their tree’. It had to be Wonwoo’s favorite color, because “red doesn’t look pretty, Wonu! It has to be blue, blue is pretty.”

Mingyu was the first one to make it to the tree, spreading out the blanket they had brought and plopping down ungracefully, like a beagle. Wonwoo arrived seconds later, warm smile he reserved only for Mingyu spread across his face. He sat down on the blanket and the taller of the two began unpacking the basket.

They ate the sandwiches Mingyu had prepared in peace, the only noise being the sound of their chewing and the ambient noise of the park around them. They didn’t need to speak. Even just being in the same vicinity was enough for them. They could stare at each other for hours, as they used to do when they were younger and bright-eyed.

As Wonwoo finished his sandwich, Mingyu fell backwards, letting his back rest on the blanket. He stretched his limbs out, wiggling his fingers and toes, before beckoning Wonwoo to join him. Wonwoo chuckled at his impatience, adjusting himself to be next to Mingyu instead of across from him, before leaning back and laying down as well, putting his hands under his head.

“That one” Mingyu pointed, “looks like a teddy bear.”

Wonwoo hummed in agreeance. “Holding a pillow.”

“Holding a pillow.” Mingyu nodded, “and that one looks like an orca.”

Wonwoo laughed. “You’re right, it does.”

“C’mon Woo, you pick one out this time.”

Wonwoo scoffed in annoyance, but there was no venom in it. He hummed softly as he looked up at the clouds. Mingyu gave him the moment of silence, knowing Wonwoo would appreciate it as he focused on finding an adequate cloud to watch.

Finally, Wonwoo pointed straight up. “It looks like a jet plane.”

Mingyu stared at the cloud as well. He couldn’t see a jet. He didn’t question it. He only let out a noise to let Wonwoo know he had heard, and agreed.

It went on like that for a while. The two would switch off on finding a cloud in the sky and saying what it looked like to them, laughing at some of the ridiculous things the other thought of. It was tranquil, the mundane activity of looking up at the sky sinking into their bones. With the warm sun on their face, the soft wind blowing in their hair, and the familiar company of each other, the two found themselves drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

By the time Wonwoo had woken up, the sun was setting, blues and whites smudging into oranges and pinks and purples. He rubbed sleep out of his eyes and shook Mingyu’s torso, trying to get the other to wake.

Mingyu let out a big yawn and stretched before sitting up, eyes fixated on Wonwoo’s bleary form. Before the other could catch him staring, he looked around the park. At some point during their slumber, everyone had left, preferring to be home before sundown. That left only the two college students sitting on the soft grass.

Glancing back at his friend, he found Wonwoo staring longingly at the deepening sunset. He couldn’t help but muse that his best friend looked very handsome like this, sleep still muddling his body and eyes wistfully focused on the sun climbing down the horizon.

“Do you ever wonder,” Wonwoo began, “what life is like without war?”

Mingyu stopped.

“What we would be doing without the Draft?”

He thought about it. “Mmm, we’d get to finish our degrees. Maybe find a wife, and get ourselves some kids.”

Wonwoo grimaced. “Can’t imagine leaving your spouse like that. And your children.”

They sat in silence a moment longer. If they squinted, they could see the stars begin to wake up.

“Why can’t we be stationed together?” Mingyu whimpered. He didn’t want to go to war. He wanted to stay at school with his best friend Wonwoo. He had to stay with Wonwoo.

He would be stationed near the southern border of their country. Wonwoo would be stuck at sea halfway across the world. It would be the farthest away from each other the two had been since they first met. Mingyu didn’t like that.

“I wish we were clouds. A cloud has little worries. You float around all day, creating pretty shapes and bringing along a bright blue sky. You collect the rain in your giant arms, and when they get too heavy, you drop it back on Earth, feeding the world as you go. What better way to live is there?” Wonwoo mused.

Wonwoo would have made a great author, had he been able to finish his degree.

“Mingyu” he whimpered, an unbecoming noise for him, “what if we don’t make it back?”

Mingyu’s eyes widened. He hadn’t necessarily thought of that.

Was he afraid of death? Did he welcome death like an old friend? In times like these, who wouldn’t? Would the pain of knowing you’re dying be quelled by the thought of saving those you love? Or would the pain increase tenfold knowing you’ve left them alone and vulnerable?

He decided to save those thoughts for another day. For now, this was about him and Wonwoo. “I’ll be alright Woo. We’ll both come back.”

Wonwoo’s brows furrowed, looking out once more toward the horizon. The sun dying out, reaching out on its last limb, calling out the two to pull it back up into the sky before it was covered by the darkness. They could not help the sun. They accepted nightfall.

He whipped his head toward Mingyu. “You have to promise me you’ll come back.”

“Wonu-” His companion spluttered.

“Promise me,” unshed tears began blurring his vision, “promise me you’ll make it. Promise me you’ll survive.”

“Wonu,” Mingyu began, resting his hands on his friend’s shoulder, “I’m not going anywhere as long as you don’t.”

Wonwoo turned to him. Mingyu wasn’t sure what had possessed him to lean forward, and he sure couldn’t tell what Wonwoo was thinking as he leaned in as well, but next thing he knew his eyes were closed and his lips were brushing up against Wonwoo's.

They sat there, focused on each other’s heartbeats, kissing for a few seconds before Wonwoo’s eyes flew open and he pulled back in a panic.

“M-Mingyu, we can’t do that!”

Mingyu, ever the one to understand social cues, just blinked back. “Why not?”

“B-because” he spluttered, “we’re two men! It’s unnatural! And what to do if someone were still in the park and saw us, what would our parents think? We’d be out on our asses for good-”

Mingyu set a hand on Wonwoo’s thigh before the older could spiral further. He thought he looked beautiful surrounded by stars.

“Woo, it is our last day together and who knows when - or if - we’ll ever get to see each other. And then even if we do we’ll be paired off to get a wife and have children and I don’t know if I’ll ever get to be like this with you ever again. Please let me have it, Woo.” He begged.

“I don’t want-”

“Want what?”

“I don’t want a wife,” he whispered, “I don’t like women like that. Took me forever to figure out but I know how I feel. But Mom and Pop would have a conniption if I tried telling them, so I never did.”

Mingyu smiled gently. “And that’s okay. I don’t like women like that either.”

Wonwoo chuckled, relieved he could once again relate to his best friend.

“I like you.”

“Mingyu…”

With a surge of determination, Wonwoo was the one to initiate it.

and if they kissed under the starfall, none would be the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously hope you enjoyed reading this, it was a blast to write and i'm pretty sure i just swapped brains with my gay yearning best friend
> 
> check out my kpop edits at @keuhyukshu on Insta!


End file.
